Treatment tools for an endoscope include those that supply a high frequency current from an operating section positioned adjacent to an operator to a treatment portion positioned at a distal end of the endoscope via an operating wire in order to perform treatments such as stopping bleeding from body tissue or cells, burning, or suturing or incising tissue or the like.
When using this type of treatment tool for an endoscope, not only is the operating wire moved forwards or backwards in an axial direction via the operating section, but the operating wire may also be made to rotate around its axis from the operators side. This is in order that the treatment tool at the distal end can be made to touch tissue or cells inside a body at the optimum attitude, or in order that the optimum portion of the treatment tool at the distal end can be made to touch the tissue or cells.
In Patent Document 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2005-198735), an operating dial portion that can be moved freely forwards and backwards and can also rotate freely is placed on the main body of the operating section, and a connecting pin that is electrically connected to the operating wire is attached to a protruding portion on the base end side of the operating dial portion. A connecting cord that is used to supply high frequency current is electrically connected to this connecting pin.